The Flames Shadow
by NaluCibastianSatomiLlight
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Natsu dies, but is he really gone? Nalu, and a little bit of Gruvia later on.
1. The Flames Shadow 1

_**The Flames shadow**_

_**Please do the honours Natsu!**_

_**Natsu: Disclaimer Pancakes does **__**NOT**__** own Fairy Tail or any of its characters **__**(**__**I wish I did though...**__**)**_

_**Please don't be mad at me for killing off Natsu. Natsu is my fave Fairy Tail character eva 3 Plus, this is my first fanfic eva, so please comment truthfully on what you think.**_

The rain fell heavily on that day. That horrible day. The drops rained down on her, merging with her tears. Everyone else had already left hours ago, and me and Lucy were the only ones still here. We knelt together on the frozen ground together, united by grief, overlooking the flame engraved tomb stone.

Lucy:Why? Why didn't I stop him from going?! If I had he'd still be here!

Lucy blames herself for what happened. But she's wrong. Natsu really wanted to go. And when Natsu wanted to do something no-one could stop him. Not the Master, not Erza, Not Lucy, and especially not me. Lucy wasn't there. Lucy wasn't the one who failed to save him. _Lucy _wasn't the one who watched him bleed to death without being able to do anything to help. I was.

Lucy:Grey! Please snap out of it! Please... I can't lose you too Grey

_**Five years later**_

She's here again. She comes here every day now just to speak to him. And every time she comes she brings something new with her. Today it's a brand of enchanted fire, which she lays down gently at the foot of his grave before beginning to speak.

Lucy: Natsu? I really wish you would talk back to me. I _know_ you can hear me. Happy's really sick and Mira-san doesn't think he'll make it. Please do something Natsu; I couldn't bear it if I lost Happy too!

Grey: Lucy.

Lucy: Eek! G-g-grey! I didn't know you were here-

Grey: You still blame yourself.

Lucy: So do you!

Grey: ...

Lucy: You know it's not your fault!

Grey: So do you.

Lucy: Grey please don't do this again!

Grey: ...

Lucy: Please!

Grey: ...

Lucy: Grey...*Bursts into tears*

(I knew I shouldn't have come...)

?: Lucy...

Both of us jump and turn simultaneously in an attempt to locate the voices source, but find nothing at all.

?: Lucy... Don't cry...

I can just about see a soft wavering figure over Lucy's left shoulder.

Grey: KAHHH!

I pounce at the figure but stop dead in my tracks at the sight of its face.

Grey: N-natsu?!

_**That is it! Comment and tells me if you want another chapter, I will happily oblige if anyone wants one.**_

_**Natsu: Why am I DEAD?!**_

_**Grey: Because you're an IDIOT that's why!**_

_**Mira-Jane: Nalu for eva!**_

_**Me: I agree Mira.**_

_**Natsu: Ice princess!**_

_**Grey: Ash breath!**_

_**Natsu: Stripper!**_

_**Me: That's it! Shut up Grey!**_

_**Grey: What about Flame idiot!**_

_**Me: Natsu did NOTHING wrong!**_

_**Natsu: Hell yeah takes that you Ice cube.**_

_**Grey: *Grumbles***_

_**Me: *Hugs Natsu* **_

_**Juvia: *Hugs Grey* Grey-sama... 3 3**_


	2. The Flames Shadow 2

_**The Flames shadow Chapter 2**_

_**Me: Grey!**_

_**Grey: Ok ok! This is a Disclaimer, Pancakes doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters (She can take Natsu though)**_

_**Me: Oi!**_

_**Grey: Y-yes Ma'm!**_

_**I'm also sorry on how short these chapters are**_

Natsu: Lucy... Don't cry...

Grey: N-natsu?!

Lucy: Natsu?! Lucy spun on her heel to see the flickering figure of Natsu. On instinct she hurtled forward to hug him, but flew strait through him instead.

Natsu: Lucy!

He knelt down by her side and his onyx eyes filled with glistening tears as he failed to comfort his lover.

Natsu: Luce... I'm sorry I really should have *sniff* listened to what you *sniff* told me and *sniff* not have left!

Natsu is here. But... he died right in front of me! He... He told me to tell Lucy that he loved her. _**But I didn't**_.

Lucy: Natsu! Please don't cry! I'm fine see! *holds up hands for Natsu to inspect*

Natsu: Do you remember my message Luce?

Lucy: Message?

Crap. I'm done for now!

Natsu: Grey...

Natsu's snarling. Great.

Natsu: Why didn't you tell Lucy?

Lucy: Grey?

Grey: *Starts laughing hysterically* You thought I'd actually tell her! God this is just _too_ funny!

Lucy: Grey...*Bursts into tears*

Grey: I thought I'd finally got rid of you! But no! You come back STILL! Why?!

Lucy: Grey... are you saying you k-killed Natsu?

Lucy: Yep.

Natsu: So it was _you _who jumped me. You bastard! You've made Lucy cry- So many times. But you know what's funny? It was _Gray _who summoned me here!

Lucy+Grey: WHAT?!

_**SOOO WANT TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFFHANGER HERE! BUT IM NOT THAT MEAN... Right?**_

Natsu: Give up the ghost (LOL!). Where's the real Gray? Gray had my message, not you, you two faced scum!

Lucy: If this isn't Grey, then who is it?'

?: I didn't want to kill you. But you refused me. I had no choice!

Natsu: Don't pull that shit on me _Lisanna. You just wanted to hurt Lucy!_

Lisanna: So you got me- Ahhaha! But I'm not done! I'll _KILL _her in front of you! Then she'll have paid for stealing you away from me!

_Lisanna runs forward with a knife, and quick as a cheetah darts around Lucy and sinks her knife deep into the blond girls flesh, twisting the blade mercilessly as Natsu's ghost screamed and tried desperately to help Lucy, but the blond mage was out of his reach. Lisanna laughed insanely before wrenching the blade free with enough force to literally send her body flying, Natsu ran desperately backwards to try and catch her, but she went straight through him and hit the cold, hard ground dead on. Natsu falls to the ground and sobs over his 'beloved's' body. Natsu's world explodes in a brilliant flash of black flame._**_Are you sorry now Natsu?_**

_UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FUZZY-WAFFLES..._


	3. The Flames Shadow 3

_**The Flames shadow Chapter 3**_

**Erza! I'll give you strawberry cake.**

**Erza: **_**strawberry cake?!**_

**Me: Yes!**

**Erza: Pancakes doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Can I have my cake now?!**

**Me: *passes cake* **

**Erza: *smiles dreamily at cake***

**Let's go!**

_Are you sorry now Natsu?_

Natsu: IN YOUR DREAMS!

Lisanna's knife flew out of her hand as out of nowhere a blazing fist sent it spinning off track jolting to a stop, point first and quivering in his own tombstone, a few hairs shy of Lucy's ear. With a blinding bright light Natsu started to dissolve, leaving Lisanna and Lucy only a few seconds to gape in horror before he disappeared entirely, only a small flame patterned key, the only proof he had ever been there.

Lisanna: Is that...

Lucy: A celestial spirit key!

Lisanna was the first to recover from shock, and dived forwards, her hand brushed the key... and someone snatched it right out of her hand. Both girls shrieked and looked up to see the tall, half naked form of Grey Fullbuster.

Lucy: G-grey!

Grey: Lucy! Hey is this one of yours? *swinging key around his finger*

The takeover mage hissed furiously and tried to grab it back but Grey simply held it out of her reach and tutted lightly.

Grey: Can't you see that I'm trying to talk to Luce here? So... is it yours?

Lucy: N-no! It's Na-

Grey: Huh? Oh well you're the only celestial wizard that I know so you might as well take it! *tosses key to Lucy*

Lucy: Grey wait- Kah!

Lucy stops speaking abruptly as the key hits her dead between the eyes. The key promptly bounces off and lands face up in her palm, almost mockingly. She holds the key up to her face and in tears examines the symbol: a dragon with its tail curled around a flame.

Lucy: *hic* Natsu wanted me to have this...

Reaching forward, she swipes the key through the air and shouts at the top of her lungs:

Lucy: I call upon thee in the spirit world, and beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open gate of the Dragon, Fire!

With a burst of light and a lot of smoke a figure appears, invoking a gasp from Lucy. Before her stood a muscular man wearing a gold trimmed, one armed black jacket with a slit down the middle, a pair of long, baggy white pants, pink spiky hair and to top it all off a scaled white scarf curled around his neck.

Grey and Lucy: Natsu?

(PLZ DONT KILL ME! I KNOW IN THE SECOND CHAPTER I CALLED HIM A GHOST, BUT IT WAS HIS SPIRIT. SO I DECIDED HE WOULD MAKE AN EXECELLENT CELESTRIAL SPIRIT)

Natsu: Hey Luce!

All it takes is one look at his huge smile for Lucy to burst into tears again. Within seconds Natsu is at her side and is surveying her anxiously.

Natsu: I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to upset you Lucy! *waving his arms like a maniac*

Lucy: I'm not sad Natsu! I'm just so happy! *brutally 'hugs' (squishes to death) Natsu*

Lisanna: Sorry to break up the happy reunion-

Grey: Thaaats enough from you! *freezes Lisanna* any room for one more?

Lucy: *smiles* of course Grey! *pulls Grey into the 'hug'*

Grey: I think I'm starting to regret this...

Natsu: For once we _actually _agree.

Lucy: *playfully smacks both their hands* oh you know you love me 3

Natsu and Grey: *shiver*

Finally Grey and Natsu manage to pull themselves free from the bone-crushing hug that even Erza would have been proud of.

Lucy: We really need to take you two to the guild! They'll be so glad about seeing both of you- well the real you.

And the threesome walked off into the sunset, leaving Lisanna frozen wearing the same expression of mixed horror and laughter as when Grey had frozen her...

Juvia: GREYYYY-SAMA!

Grey: J-juvia?!

Juvia: You finally came back! *starts squishing Grey in a similar fashion to Lucy, who was currently cutting off Natsu's oxygen supply*

Grey's face went so red he looked like a strawberry and awkwardly hugged Juvia back.

**THE END!**

**HELL YEAH! I FINISHED IT. Plz check out my Black Butler and Fairy Tail crossover, The Mirror of Ever After!**

**ALSO! Thank you irondragonslayer61 for being the first one to read my fanfic! 3**

**Next Time, My Fuzzy Waffles**


End file.
